From Princess to Queen
by Hugo V
Summary: At Marceline's insistence, Princess Bubblegum lets loose a little. *smooches galore*


**Author's Note: This is pretty tame compared to my other fics, so if you're searching for a full-on lemon or PWP, look elsewhere. This is sweet, and a little tart, but that's about it. **

**I do not own Adventure Time with Finn and Jake nor any of the show's Affiliates. **

* * *

"Don't call me that name." Marceline's warning, though stiff, held no weight. She scowled through a curtain of jet black hair before absently blowing it to the side. On her end of the table sat an untouched teacup, filled to the brim with some sickly sweet concoction Mad Scientist Bubblegum had cooked up for the occasion.

Said mad scientist, slash princess, gazed with adoration a few feet away. "I can't begin to understand why you wouldn't like it. After all, it fits you so perfectly."

"Ugh, not this again." Marceline's grunt was ignored, drowned out by a string of giggles.

"Cos you're sweet, is why."

"Look, you should be grateful I even joined your dumb tea party. Don't patronize me."

Princess Bubblegum pouted, her lips meshing into the ultimate weapon. The vampire queen refused to pay any attention, but only for a very brief second. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I like your dumb tea parties. They're really great and junk."

"I'm glad you think so." The Princess smiled, daintily sipping from her cup with measured grace. Marceline downed hers without a second thought, getting it over with if only to appease the lady opposite her. Stray drops stained the white linen in light brown freckles.

Marceline had never been fond of the Candy Kingdom. In comparison to the others throughout the land of Ooo it was certainly the best, but not her style; too bright and gaudy to be anything but a headache. Still, she endured. Getting her hands on the Princess was definitely worth it. Definitely.

"So uh," Marceline stammered as she attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in her informal grey tank top, "Are we gonna make out or what?"

Wordlessly, calmly, Princess Bubblegum returned her teacup to its matching plate. They had been dating for all of one week, and had only indulged in a kiss or two when the princess hadn't been dreadfully busy, which wasn't often. The idea of 'making out or what,' albeit appealing, rarely crossed Bubblegum's mind. There was no room for _those _kind of thoughts among mathematical equations, formulas and such.

"I think I'm content with just enjoying your company for now, and not too much beyond that." Princess Bubblegum said, knowing it was not what the vampire queen wanted to hear. Her frustrated sigh confirmed this.

"Hey, I'm all about taking things slow, but if we're, y'know, girlfriend and girlfriend, shouldn't we at least get a little personal?" Marceline tried, dressing up her language, "Intimate?" The faintest ghost of a blush rose to her dull blue skin.

Princess Bubblegum, still sitting, kicked softly at the ground, her eyes averted in equal parts embarrassment and titillation. Strong titillation. "Maybe..."

Marceline quickly hid her grin of triumph, instead opting to inch closer. "Maybe?"

"But there's still so much tea left." Bubblegum noted, gesturing to the heavy pot. It sat blissfully ignorant of the holes Marceline was boring into it with her narrowed eyes. "We can't have a tea party and steamy make out session at the same time. That would totally throw my schedule into chaos. Say we do get to kissin'. Next thing you know, I'll be pairing up totally unrelated activities with each other, a beaker in one hand and a brush in the other! You can't stop a cycle like that Marcy, you can't."

With a motion swift enough to blur, Marceline lifted the half-full teapot to her mouth and drank deep, taking several heavy swigs. No need for air meant that she finished in seconds flat. Placing the now empty vessel back onto the table, Marceline grimaced. She looked to Princess Bubblegum expectantly.

"Wow, that was, uh, romantic?" The princess managed, staring in awe.

Marceline wiped the excess tea from her chin, "Yeah, totally."

"But I have an appointment with Lady Rainicorn after this, and if we get carried away I might not be able to follow through with it. You understand." Bubblegum's explanations were beginning to sound like excuses, much to Marceline's chagrin.

"Lady Rainicorn? Damn I'm jealous. She must be so," the word lingered painfully in the air as the vampire queen winked, "flexible."

"It's nothing like that!" Bubblegum fumed, adopting a bitter tone.

"Alright, chill your beans." Marceline said, trying to mellow out the mood. She'd get nowhere if her lover was angry. "In the time it took to have this conversation we could've visited smooch town and been back for breakfast yo. I think you're just stalling."

Princess Bubblegum's candy cheeks paled, a telling sign of her inner thought processes. "It's just..." She studied the tiles at her feet as if they were immensely interesting. "I've... I've never gone that far before."

"What, like a heavy snog? It's not that big a deal - promise I won't cop a feel. Well, not promise so much as try really hard to keep myself in check. But hey," Marceline floated to where the princess sat, lifting her chin with a gentle finger, "you gotta trust me." They were lost in each other's eyes and too stubborn to ask for directions. "Do you trust me babe?"

Mesmerized, Bubblegum nodded 'yes.' "I do."

Marceline bridged the gap, tilting to accommodate. She locked with Princess Bubblegum in a wet peck, then pulled back. Diving in again, she tried for a more open connection, brushing at her partner's lips with playful flicks of her tongue. These turned more aggressive as Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marceline's back and pulled her closer, tightening the embrace so that their bodies (unfortunately clothed) were flush with one another.

Princess Bubblegum allowed Marceline entrance as they continued to enjoy themselves in a blind feast, a dance of dominance and submission in equal turn. A hand snaked its way beneath the hem of the princess' dress, stroking her ankle for a minute before lazily trailing upwards; it rested at the meeting of Bubblegum's thigh and waist, not daring to venture inwards.

Marceline ended the kiss, a puzzled look on her reddened face.

"I figured you would taste more like, I dunno, bubblegum?"

The princess laughed like the peals of a tiny bell, "Mouths don't taste like anything. That's kind of the point." She then rifled through her pocket for a moment before removing an appropriately candy-themed timepiece in the style of a peppermint. Princess Bubblegum winced, Marceline following suit.

"Something wrong Peebs?"

"I'm gonna be late! I have to go!" The princess hopped to her full height, planted one last 'goodbye' smooch on Marceline's pursed lips, and fled inside the castle walls from the terrace where they had been lounging. The vampire queen sighed, raked her hair through her fingers, and began to float off, savouring the lingering buzz of victory.

The sound of hurried footsteps carried from behind her, prompting Marceline to glance over her shoulder. Princess Bubblegum came into view, sporting a mischievous grin. "I'll call you later..."

"Don't you dare say it."

"...Marce-smellow!"

* * *

**And that's that. Reviews are the oil to my engine, so keep 'em coming if it's not too much to ask. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)**


End file.
